Mizorca's Mako Mermaid Monstrosity
by peggypeggypeggy
Summary: This fan fiction takes place in the Mako pod a little while after Lyla, Sirena, and Nixie were cast out. It follows the adventures of a mermaid named Mizorca. Will she let yet another land boy get into the moon pool? With the help of her friends, hopefully not. She can't afford risking Mako's safety another time, but it seems she keeps running into threats along her way.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there! This fan fiction takes place in the Mako pod a little while after Lyla, Sirena, and Nixie were cast out. It follows the adventures of a mermaid named Mizorca. Will she let yet another land boy into the moon pool? With the help of her friends, hopefully not. She can't afford risking Mako's safety another time, but it seems she keeps running into threats along her way. Enjoy!_

CHAPTER 1

Mizorca swam happily through the shallow, colorful reef. The sun was beautiful and bright that day, and its rays shone through to the ocean floor. With a small smile, thinking of her fun plans in the moon pool for later, Mizorca surfaced. She was about to climb onto a boulder near Mako Island's beach, but Mizorca turned around to unexpectedly see a boat. Mizorca let out a gasp and frantically dove behind the boulder instead.

"Land people!" she breathed. Mizorca was panic-stricken. Fear of these unknown monsters absorbed her all at once.

There the boat came, closer and closer. Mizorca squeezed her eyes shut tighter and tighter in anticipation.

 _"Don't find me, don't find me, don't find me,"_ prayed Mizorca.

But when she heard a large splash they flashed right back open. A land boy had apparently fallen off of the boat! He was struggling to stay afloat and swim towards Mizorca's hiding spot. She circled to the other side of the rock in shock and pressed her body as close to it as possible. A few seconds later, she heard the land boy clamber on top of the boulder. He was panting for breath and dripping wet.

Minutes went by and Mizorca was still motionless behind the rock. As far as she could tell, the human was still there, but she didn't dare look. Finally the mermaid silently slipped away.

 **(In the moon pool** **, an hour later:)**

"What? What was there?" urged Mizorca's friends. They all wanted to know what had switched Mizorca's mood so much.

"Umm..." Mizorca started to say.

The mermaid council suddenly emerged in the moon pool. They looked serious.

"There you are, Mizorca!" One of the mermaids swam forward from the group. "We were so worried when we couldn't find you anywhere."

"Back away, Neptunia," said another council member.

All of Mizorca's friends looked so confused and scared.

"Why are you here?" Mizorca asked. Had they found out how close she was to a human? They would never understand that it was an accident. She had heard about 3 mermaids who had let a merman named Zac into the moon pool a few full moons ago, and they were banned from the pod! That could not happen to her.

"We are here with a warning. We saw land people on a ship today, but one of them disappeared. These people look dangerous, and since we don't know where one of them is, we have to protect Mako especially attentively with everything we have."

"He could be anywhere," fretted Neptunia to Mizorca.

Mizorca, however, was sighing a breath of relief. They never knew about how she had already seen the human in person.

"Yes," she said, playing along. "I'll stay in the moon pool," suggested Mizorca.

"You will," said the oldest mermaid in the group. "Nothing better happen though."

She gave her a look that clearly said how important not letting _another_ human in the moon pool was, and also that she knew the consequence if she did. She would end up like the others, Nixie, Lyla, and Sirena, sad souls outcasted on land.

The mermaid council went away.

"I really hope l don't meet that human," Mizorca's friend, Loress said.

"Yeah, uh... guys? I need to tell you something," said Mizorca.

"What is it?"

"I really hope I don't see him, too, but the thing is, I saw him already."

Her friends gasped.

"When he went into the water he got really close to me, and- and-"

Mizorca started to cry.

"You just broke the law!" exclaimed her friend Marine accusingly.

"I d-d-didn't mean to! I-I was too sc-scared to do anything. I d-don't think the land boy saw- saw me. Please don't tell anyone," Mizorca sobbed "Please."

"I can't believe you," Marine said, shaking her head disapprovingly. Then she turned around and swam out of the moon pool.

"Its okay, we won't tell anyone," comforted Loress.

"I couldn't bear to leave you guys if the council found out and banned me," Mizorca said sadly.

"Don't worry. We won't let that happen," said Jessica, Mizorca's last friend there.

"We promise."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"AAAGH!"

Splash!

Devan didn't know what was happening. In a blur, he had been thrown into the ocean, but realized he didn't know how to swim…

Right before remembering that Mako had sharks, too.

"Help! Help!" he yelled.

Devan's head bobbed up and down. He kicked his legs wildly, but he wasn't going anywhere.

"Somebody! Help!"

He heard the laughter of Kevin, Marco, and their friends above on the party boat. The bullies who shoved him overboard. They imitated Devan splashing around below in anguish.

"I heard there's mermaids on Mako Island! I hope one saves you!" Kevin jeered.

They all laughed and turned away.

"No! Wait!" said Devan.

Panic heightened within him as the boat started to steer away. No one noticed him flailing in the water because of the party onboard.

"Back here!" he gasped, before falling under a wave.

By the time he bobbed back up, everyone was so far from him.

"Can't… swim…"

Doggy paddling for his life, and choking up saltwater, he used his last energy to make his way to a nearby boulder. When Devan got there, he collapsed from exhaustion and gasped for air. Everything was blurry. He felt dizzy. He needed help.

Then Devan noticed something go by and knew he definitely needed it _now_. Because he was having hallucinations of seeing something that resembled a mermaid.

After a while, Devan moved to shore, and fell asleep in a tree about 100 yards away. He dreamt that he was a potato. When he

woke up, he was covered in head to toe with mosquito bites.

"Oh no. This jungle already hates me," Devan said. "I guess I better look for something to eat."

He searched for what seemed like hours, and could only find a coconut.

"Better than nothing," he thought.

He was itchy, starving, and scared. Besides all that, he felt so nauseous from inhaling seawater. Devan was miserable.

Meanwhile, in Mako's moon pool, four mermaids had woken up as well.

"Good morning," Loress said, in an attempt to brighten her friends' moods.

No one replied.

"Oh come on," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Loress, how can you be so cheerful at a time like this? The land boy could be coming for us. At this. Very. Moment!" said Mizorca.

"Relax, guys. All we need to do is get him off of Mako before he discovers the pod or the moon pool," Jessica said.

"It's okay that Mizorca might have already endangered us… 'Cause we don't know for sure if she was seen. Right?" Loress added, clearly trying to be useful, but not helping.

"And we're having a _whale_ of a time," muttered Marine, and glared at Mizorca.

Mizorca glowered back. "Look, I'm sorry. We'll find a way to get him to leave."

"Maybe we can transport him with moon magic," Jessica suggested.

"None of us have our moon rings yet, and putting him in the moon pool would get us banned like Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena for sure. What about using your enchanted pearl to do it, Mizorca?" asked Loress.

"Hey, that might work! But the council can't know that we are leaving here to get to him."

"We can sneak out at three, when most of the pod is in the kelp forest. Now to prepare my pearl," said Mizorca.

Everyone was feeling more sure about their situation already, as their friend opened up her bag. Then Mizorca's face drained.

"My pearl! It's gone!"

"You guys shouldn't even be using it in the first place for this stuff. It's against the rules!" frowned Marine.

"Oh, be quiet, Marine," Jessica said. "Don't you know what this means? If Mizorca doesn't have her pearl, it will start to turn purple. And if she hasn't regained it before it completely becomes violet in 3 days, she could…"

Mizorca shuddered a deep breath and finished for Jessica.

"Well, no one really knows what will happen. But the last mermaid I heard who lost theirs became incredibly weak. No one found out what happened next."

"Because she was never seen again."

They all sat in nervous silence.

"We need to stick together and find your pearl," Loress said.

Everyone nodded and swam out of the moon pool to search.

Later, Devan decided to try and make a signal fire on the beach. The sun beat down intensely. When he walked along the shore, he found the most beautiful pearl he had ever seen. It had just washed ashore!

The pearl sparkled and had a swirl of white and gold on the outside. He couldn't help but notice a tiny splotch of purple amidst these colors.

"Beautiful," he whispered in awe.

Devan decided this must be a good omen, and slipped it in his pocket while he continued his (unsuccessful) work on the fire.

As the stars came out that night, Devan laid on his back on the beach. He looked at the stars, and fingered his pearl, his only sense of comfort. Drifting to sleep, he felt at peace for the first time since being pushed into the ocean. Despite being stranded on a deserted island, he had the strange feeling he wasn't alone. But he would have never guessed what was watching him.


End file.
